1st Date
by crazycatt71
Summary: Owen & Tosh go on their 1st date.  This picks up at the end of my story, Two Hearts Collided.


Tosh and Owen stood there smiling at each other for a few moments, before Tosh stepped back into her flat, gesturing for Owen to come in. Tosh shut the door behind him and wondered what to do next. Owen looked around the flat. It was one big room, kitchen/ dining area in one corner, two closed doors on the wall opposite the door. It was decorated in a simple, yet elegant style. Like Tosh, Owen thought, with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, turning to her. She nodded and picked up her bag, tucking her phone in it. She followed Owen down to his car and smiled her thanks when he open the door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Nothing too fancy I hope, I'm not dressed for that."

"You look great." Owen told her, taking in her mid-calf length skirt and ruffled top. "It's just this little pub I know. The foods good and they have pool tables in the back. You owe me a game you know."

Tosh grinned, pleased he'd remembered. The pub wasn't empty, but it wasn't packed either, so getting a table wasn't hard. They ordered drinks and food, then just looked at each other across the table.

"We're really doing this."Owen said "We're really on a date."

"Yup." Tosh said, " Are you ok with it?"

Owen looked at her, really looked at her. He took in the long, black hair, the beautiful, dark eyes, the sweet, slightly nervous expression on her face. He reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." he said., seeing her relax at his words.

Their drinks and food arrived and they dug in, talking about some of the funnier things that had happened to them at work as they ate. Owen was surprised and pleased at how comfortable he felt. Should of done this ages ago, he thought.

After turning down dessert, they took their drinks into the backroom. They got lucky, it was empty. Owen racked the pool balls while Tosh chose a stick, then broke when he had the balls set up. Two balls sunk into the pockets and Owen looked at Tosh suspiciously.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm about to be hustled?" he asked.

Tosh gave him her best innocent look. Two shots later she missed and it was Owen's turn. He felt a hand brush across his arse as he took his shot. The cue ball bounced off the rail, nowhere near where he'd been aiming. He looked at Tosh, she just smiled and took a drink of her beer. When she bent over the table to take her next shot, Owen realized he could see right down her top. Tosh caught him, before he could look away.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Yes I do." he answered, honestly.

She blushed and missed her next shot. Owen made two shots and was lining up his third when Tosh rubbed against him. The cue ball spun around the table, not hitting a thing. Tosh chuckled, Owen snorted and took a drink of his beer. Tosh made shot after shot until she had one ball and the eight ball left. Just as she drew back her arm to make the shot, Owen leaned in and blew in her ear. Her ball flew the wrong way and the cue ball hit the eight, sending toward a corner pocket, where it stopped right on the edge. She gave Owen a dirty look, he just smiled. He kept glancing at her as he lined up his next shot, she just smiled. He sunk that shot and took his next one. A hand caressing along his thigh made his hand jerk, which caused the shot to go wild. He watched as the eight ball fell into the pocket.

" I win." Tosh said with a giggle.

Owen spun around.

"Miss Sato, you are a cheat." he told her, with a playful growl.

"Who, me?" Tosh asked, eyes all wide and innocent.

"Yes, you." he said lunging at her. She shrieked and ran. He chased her several times around the table before he got a hold of her arm and pulled her to stop. He cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned in to kiss her, lightly at first, then with more intensity. Tosh rested her hands on his hips and stepped closer. Owen moaned and reluctantly broke the kiss so he could breathe.

"Wow!" he whispered.

She nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Owen swore he could actually hear the explosion as their hearts collided.


End file.
